


Frente a frente

by Left_hand



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HARD, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: [Midorima/Takao] Escucha su nombre chocarle contra los labios y busca absorber todo lo que Kazunari tiene para ofrecerle. Todo lo consume y ellos se encuentran desesperados de más y de menos. De todo y de nada.Después de tanto, puede tenerle así.Para la convocatoria de FB “Desde las cenizas resurge nuestro amor”, participando en el Abecedario de Drabbles. Letra: F.





	

Takao arruga la nariz y abre mucho los ojos; detesta con todo su ser a Midorima. Se muerde el labio y contiene la respiración. No se atreve a quejarse ni a hablar.

Midorima está a sus espaldas, repasándole las caderas con los dedos vendados. Escucha un suspiro de parte del halcón –que ha vuelto a respirar– y se ajusta los anteojos. Una segunda corriente electrifica el cuerpo del que tiene debajo y se regocija internamente por su poca expresividad en la cama al contrario que en su cotidianeidad.

Takao ya no cuenta las estrellas que ve. Está demasiado aturdido.

_―Shintarou…_

Puede escuchar su propio nombre dentro de su mente. Percibe el tono ahogado de Kazunari, sus ganas de contenerse los sonidos vergonzosos y el rencor. Embriaga hasta la saciedad. Pero Midorima Shintarou no sabe de esas cosas; él siempre va en busca de más.

Takao esta vez no es capaz de contener un pequeño grito y en su estupor y adormecimiento es girado para quedar boca arriba. Le escuece la espalda al rozar las sábanas y evita con todas sus fuerzas el hacer contacto visual con su pareja. ―Al final… tú también eres un pervertido, Shin-chan…

Su orgullo se quiebra un poco más al gemir contra la boca de su pareja fuertemente. Su cuerpo se retuerce entre el ardor y el placer de la intensidad que ocultaba Midorima y él intenta aferrarse a algo para no morir de sobredosis y éxtasis, pero no lo consigue y su cabeza da tumbos contra las almohadas en un constante vaivén que lo destroza.

Le arde la espalda, le arden las piernas, le arden los hombros y, más importante, le arde el pecho. Le embriaga hasta la saciedad este lado de Shintarou.

Pide más entre besos descuidados, pero es entonces que todo su mundo se detiene abruptamente y él cae de golpe en la realidad, sintiendo su pulso en la entrepierna y tratando de enfocar algo entre las nubes blancas del placer. ― ¡No te detengas!

Y a pesar de que se mueve con frenesí, Midorima hace caso omiso y le observa detrás de los lentes caídos, enfocándose en su rostro, en su pelo húmedo, en las marcas de su cara y en su expresión molesta. Le sonríe internamente, quizás a sí mismo también.

Después de tanto, puede tenerle así; frente a frente.

―Shintarou…

Escucha su nombre chocarle contra los labios y busca absorber todo lo que Kazunari tiene para ofrecerle. Todo lo consume y ellos se encuentran desesperados de más y de menos. De todo y de nada.

Le desata las manos y le permite aferrarse a su espalda con uñas y dientes. ―Kazu…― El éxtasis y la sobredosis les llegan placenteros desde la punta hasta consumirles en un abrazo torcido. A Midorima se le empañan los lentes al acercarse un poco a su rostro y tomarle con ambas manos las mejillas para obligarle a encontrarse con sus ojos. ― ¿Qué? ¿Te hice enojar, Shin? ¿O por qué me miras de ese modo?

Kazunari le acomoda los lentes correctamente y le besa la nariz en un gesto impropio de su relación, pero ninguno retrocede. Midorima por su necedad y Takao por su posición.

De todos modos, les gusta estar así.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni qué decir. Esto salió porque así lo deseaba mi corazón, me tocó la letra efe y yo no podía dejar de pensar en fetiches pero al final acabó siendo esto. Arreh. (?) Felices reyes a todos. (??)


End file.
